One of Those Days
by eddieknives
Summary: Meryl is trying her hardest to complete her company report without murding Vash the Stampede out of pure stress. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Hello! This is my first Fic on FF.net! I hope you all enjoy it! Oh yeah, I almost forgot... I don't and never will own Trigun, or any of its characters..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Of Those Days.  
  
" Vash! " Merle yelled, throwing a pillow at the blond gunman before her, at amazing speed for her small size. " Leave me alone! I need to get this company report in by tomorrow! I need to finish! Quit bothering me!"  
  
" But Merle." Vash whined, " There are no more donuts left in the kitchen, and I am hungry!" Merle pushed back the chair at her desk and walked across the bedroom her and Millie shared. She grabbed Vash's arm, and guided him to the doorway, and pushed him through it. " Then go get something else to eat, or go buy more donuts! " she growled, a vein throbbing in her forehead. Merle shoved the door shut in Vash's face, smashing his fingers in the process. "AHHH! MERLE! THAT HURT!" Vash yelled, shaking his swollen fingers. Merle rolled her eyes, and slid a few bandages under the door. " There! Now please go away and let me finish!"  
  
" Merle.the donuts." Vash pushed. ' Wow you are persistent!' Merle though, " VASH GO BUY SOME! "  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Vash spoke, " Merle, I am broke." The vein in Merle's head throbbed harder as she calmly walked over to her purse. ' Just give him the money.' She thought, ' Just give him the money, and he will go away. Then you can finish your company report.' Merle reached into her purse, and pulled out 10 double dollars, then walked back to the door, and gently slid it through the space between the door and the floor. " Here Vash," she said, " NOW GO!" To her surprise, she heard no answer, and she noticed that Vash didn't take the money. A loud crash outside the window made Merle get up, and a push back the curtains. Laying face down in the sand was none other than Vash the Stampede. " VASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Merle screamed as she looked for a book, or another hard object to throw down at the gunman. Vash peeled his face from the sand, and smiled the cheesiest of smiles up at Merle, who rewarded the smile with a death glare. She picked up a dictionary that was on her bookshelf, and placed the 10 double dollars in it. Then, she hurled the book at the blond man below her. " HEY!" Vash yelled, just before the book collided with his head. Merle sighed at shut the window before she walked back over to her desk, and continued her report. As Merle continued to click away at the keys on her typewriter, she noticed the smoke curling from under her bedroom door. Merle got up, and walked over to the door, and placed her hand on the knob.  
  
As soon as she opened the door, a cloud of thick smoke rushed into her room. Merle pushed her way through the gray cloud to the kitchen, where she found Millie, clothes and hair black from the smoke. All across the floor and stove, was burned pudding. " Can't I get any peace?" Merle asked herself, as she walked over to Millie. " Merle." Millie pleaded as she approached her. " What happened?" Merle asked as she picked up a damp rag and started to clean up the mess. " I don't know!" Millie answered, " I put the pudding in the oven, and after a few minutes, it exploded!" " You put the pudding in the oven." Merle repeated, rinsing the rag out. " Yes! I had to cook it." Millie said innocently. Merle growled under her breath as she continued to clean up the spoiled pudding.  
  
After several minutes of Merle cleaning, and Millie trying to figure out what went wrong, she had finished. Before Merle walked back to her room, she quickly unplugged the stove, so that Millie wouldn't hurt herself, or anybody else. " No more interruptions." She said, as she walked back to her room. The raven-haired woman shut her bedroom door behind her, letting out a sigh of relief. She seated herself at her desk, once again, and began to click away at the keys on the typewriter.  
  
Not even twenty minutes had passed, when she heard a loud BANG outside of her room. Picking up another book, she headed towards her window, expecting Vash, but instead saw about 15 kids hauling away Wolfwood's cross- punisher. Wolfwood, of course, was chasing them frantically, trying to get his cross back. Surprisingly, the kids were outrunning him, dragging the cross with them as they ran. Every so often, a rock, or a kid's would accidentally hit the trigger to the rocket launcher, causing it to go off. "DAMN KIDS!" Wolfwood yelled, diving for one of the children, but ending up with only the child's shoe. There was another loud bang, and a cloud of dust and sand, as the rocket launcher went off, nearly blowing one of Wolfwood's arms off. " OH SHIIIIIIIIT!" Wolfwood said, diving out of the way. Merle couldn't help but let out a giggle before she cleared her throat. " HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!" She screamed angrily. All the children looked up at Merle who stood in the window of her room. " AH!" One of the shorter kids yelled, " IT'S OL' LADY MERLE!"  
  
' I am NOT old.' Merle thought as another kid gave the order to run. All the children took off full speed towards their homes, and Merle shut her window, not even waiting to see if Wolfwood was ok. " I am almost done." she told herself, " Please let me finish this in peace."  
  
Just as Merle finished her last few sentences on her report, and put it into an envelope, she heard the front door open, then close, and Vash announce his arrival. Merle ignored the announcement, and sat down on her bed, wanting to get a few hours sleep before dinner. Just as her head hit the pillow, her bedroom door burst open, and the infamous gunman burst few.  
  
" VASH! LEAVE! I WANT TO GET SOME PEACE!" Merle yelled, shooing him away. " Geese." Vash said as he closed the door behind her, " I just wanted to give her, her change."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all like it. It is my first Fic, so please be nice. LOVE AND PEACE!! 


End file.
